


bathroom ghost

by yijeong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of Blood, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijeong/pseuds/yijeong
Summary: when will the bathroom ghost leave?





	bathroom ghost

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote based off my own experiences just to cope  
> i hate hallucinating

jooheon sees the figure in his peripheral, 

dark and looming and disfigured,

blank stared, quiet, watching.

he washes his hands and feels the stare,

the vacant eyes fixed on his reflection,

and blood washes down the drain.

the figure watches and stays still,

standing tall in the bathtub,

floating slightly above.

jooheon calls it the bathroom ghost.

the bathroom ghost goes other places,

besides the cramped bathroom.

jooheon sees bathroom ghost again,

In the basement by the bar.

he almosts blacks out from malnutrition,

and bathroom ghosts just stares.

jooheon doesn’t go downstairs anymore.

maybe jooheon is afraid of bathroom ghost,

the way it just stares with empty eyes,

and never makes a sound.

he knows it is not actually a ghost,

it’s simply a byproduct of his mind,

another recurring hallucination.

yet the feeling of eyes on him,

leaves him paranoid,

makes his skin crawl.

when will the bathroom ghost leave?


End file.
